


Static

by Experiment413



Series: Mianite: Awakening Lore [21]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Fanmade Mianite S3, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Letters, Mianite: Awakening, Past Brainwashing, Realm of Mianite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: Sky begins to lose his memories again, so he comes up with a plan.





	Static

Taylor (or Omelette, if Taylor chooses to not assist in dire times):

 

Call this a last will of sorts. When I lose all my memory and my head turns into static, you will know. I promise you, it’s not hard to miss. You may not know what I mean when I talk about the static and the scribbles, but you will know when they consume me.

 

In case of this ever happening, I have a request for you.

Read the below script to me. It will sound like static to me. Do not hand me the paper to have me read it, I will not be able to.

Keep repeating it to me until I no longer hear it as static.

If I tell you to stop, do not stop. I don’t care how bad the headache gets. Do. Not. Stop.

Only stop repeating it when I don’t hear it as static anymore.

If I ask questions like “Who is [x]?”, pause to answer them. Then continue reading.

 

I know it may seem like a lot, but please read it all. If it is too much to repeat, read it once a day to me until it is no longer static.

 

Script begin:

 

Your name is Andor, the former prince of Ruxomar. You are a devout acolyte of Lady Ianite. Ianite is your grandmother, you are a demigod. She is listening to you and taking care of you.

 

You were raised with your little sister Alva, your mother Freya, and your father Helgrind, in the plains near what would become Dagrun. You were often watched by your aunt Martha and your grandmother Ianite. Your best friend is Alyssa, daughter of Mot Screziato and Lord Dianite.

 

Your mother grew lavender fields outside your home. The plants towered above your head as a child. You often played with Ianite here, and she taught you here. Your sister wore a cape with two pygmy owl wings on the back. You played with your sister and Alyssa in the hills that did not have any lavender flowers near your house, close to the edge of the forest.

 

Your sister and mother died to the flux flu, something Ianite cannot control and happens as a result of her sorrow. Your father went mad and brainwashed you.

You moved to the castle of Dagrun. You hated it there. You like to read books, you read books on the gods. You began to think for yourself and wrote many books under the penname “Callisto” because if you hadn’t, your father would’ve hurt you.

 

You wrote about how you thought things should be. The world should be balanced, all gods needed to keep the balance alive. You were inspired by the sufferings of the Dianitees and Ianitees in and near Dagrun. They were often kicked out or punished for their beliefs. You took your writings to them and began a quiet revolution.

 

After the Sky Heroes fell, you told Sparklez how you felt. Sparklez is an alternate of your grandfather, Spark. You trust him with your life. You were scared of the hero named Jericho, because he was a very devout Mianitee who closely followed your father.

 

You watched the flux spread when it came to Dagrun. Ianite was with you this whole time. You mourned with her, you share the same sorrow. You got sick a lot, you didn’t care, because you pity and love Ianite.

Your revolution got less quiet when Ianite assisted you in your first public speech. You told Helgrind of his corruption. A wind blew out of your mouth and defended you, this was Ianite’s quintessence harnessed in you. When this wind died and you lost energy, Alister, who worked for your father, stabbed you through the ribs and arrested you.

 

You were sent to the Inertia, the worst place in the world. You were tortured a lot. When your father was jailed, he was placed in the same cell as you. He tore off your wings, causing the scars on your back. They hurt when you or someone touches them, so be careful. They separated you but they still tortured you.

The Heroes and Martha broke you out along with your ally Steve.

 

After you returned home, rested, and met up with a few friends, you gave up your title of prince and went to Urulu, Alyssa’s home, to work as Ianite’s acolyte. You got really angry, but Ianite forgave you. You built a statue, the Clear Sky Hermit, in the mountains.

 

When the world began to end, you followed the Heroes. Botan, the World Historian, followed you. He cornered you near the ritual to revive Dianite and played with your mind. He’s not good to be around. Since that day, Botan has manipulated you and tried to break you. You will not give up.

After Dianite was brought back, you escaped with the Heroes, Mot, Alyssa, and Martha to a portal created by Mianite’s champion, Deviser Gaines. He was not a terrible person, you liked him a lot because he didn’t like your father or his rule.

You slip and fell into the portal and during the fall got sick and almost died. You landed in a realm named Ezaven.

 

That is all you will need to know to catch up.


End file.
